I Have Changed
by 14-Ann-Chan
Summary: Amy had been ignored for years and had been bullied ever since, she is different now, she is quiet, smart, and doesn't trust anyone anymore. But when one familiar face sees it, he will be sure to earn his place. Will she open up? Or will she stay closed forever? Sonamy... Duh, some Crails and maybe more. Rated T for swearing and blood •Back!•


I Have Changed  
Chapter One

If you looked back a couple years ago, an image of a pink hedgehog would pass your mind. the animal had a dress draped down her, along with a headband to match it. Not alone, however. Her speed was wisely used against a blue hedgehog, whom was running away frantically.

"Sonic!" The pink one whined as she started to lose her breath.

"Not now, Amy!" The blue responded,

but it wasn't long before he was tackled to the ground.

Yes, those were the sweet days of true love. But if you were to pull towards the present time, things change. A new image of the pink was in place. But it wasn't happy.

As time went by, everyone, even the pink hedgehog's best bunny friend Cream. Ignored her invites to hangout, parties, help studying, shopping, and coming to missions all together.

Yes, her longed for friends did think of her, remembering the cute pink hedgehog who they used to care for so long. But, never did anything about it. Didn't call her, talk about her, nor go to find her. They just let it past, some did regret it, but somehow got over it.

The image of the cute pink and cheerful hedgehog changed over the time of her sadness, and forgotten. Her quails now very long, but kept into two long pigtails, with her bangs had grown so long that now is covering her left eye, with black thick glasses,and wore her baggy uniform, not having it in her size. Of course for the color she chose was red. Her white collar shirt underneath her black baggy sweater and red tie, with a red short skirt. She also wore big black headphones with a big red star on each side.

Her personality, was shy. A big change for the girl who was always very social. After being left behind her friends, she honestly didn't want anymore of that. She stayed in the shadows, alone. Some did attempt to talk to her, but failed. She stayed to books, mostly romance novels, and music. They said she had the most beautiful voice in the world, those were the ones who caught her in the forest, singing to herself. She also became bullied by most students because of the attention on her. So, she never raised her hand, asked questions, compete in tryouts, do the talent show, nor even go to school dances.

Amy Rose was after that for many years, forgotten, alone, and heartbroken

Until today.

•••••••••••••

"Miss. Rose!" Called the history teacher, in desperate. The pink hedgehog looked up from her book, a little annoyed at the raccoon teacher, she was currently on her favorite part of the book was reading called 'The Hourglass Door' when Dante, a hot Italian guy from 1400's finally tells the beautiful girl Abby, that he was sent from a time machine to where he was now, and that he loved her.

The teacher and all the rest of the students looked at her, Amy kept her gaze slightly at the teacher telling her to continue.

"Miss. Rose, can you please tell me who was the 16th president of America on the planet Earth and his most famous quote in front of the class?" The teacher asked politely with a small smile.

Amy shrugged, she knew about Earth's history from being there a few years ago while there she did study, it was still in the back of her mind. But, knew what would happen if she went up there, and wondered if she wanted a good grade, or to see what will happen this time.

She pondered for about 3 minutes before nodding and her head down, with her bangs covering her face.

When she got there, she moved her bangs from her face, sighed then closed her eyes then quoted,

" 'Always bare in mind that your own resolution to succeed is more important then any other' Quote by Abraham Lincoln the 16th president of the United States of America on the planet Earth." She said then looked at the teacher, who gave her nod to sit back down, then almost ran back to the corner of the classroom, back into her seat, without taking any of the surprise looks of her fellow students. Then hearing the teacher proudly say,

"Very well Miss. Rose, perfect answer." The teacher said with the same small smile. Amy nodded then turned back into her exciting book.

•••••••••••

A blue very popular hedgehog was as shocked as everyone else, but also confused. He did not know that a pink hedgehog who he had ignored for almost 5 years. He thought that after all these years, she would still chase him. Now, she didn't even look at him, not him, not anyone.

Now, this, answering such a advance question, she did it without even thinking about it, and just sitting there like it was nothing, reading. What had happen to the Amy Rose he knew? Then he looked at her, from the other end of classroom, then saw her.

He almost fell off his chair, not seeing a cute pink hedgehog with a red headband, short pink quills, red dress, and red boots. He saw a older pink hedgehog with pigtails, glasses, and her baggy uniform.

He had never paid much attention to the hedgehog till now. He couldn't stop looking at her, finally taken notice of her, wondering, looking back, remembering, what had happened over the years. Thinking how she got so mature, this was confusing him even more.

He tried to remember the last time they have spoken, but instead came nothing, searching for answers, and trying to figure this out. Then thought, 'Maybe she forgot about us.' He was stunned by that thought that he almost didn't that a famaliar hedgehog, dared to look at him too. Then noticed that he was looking then gave out a little shocked look before blushing, and returning to her book. Then thought, 'She still remembers, thats my girl.' He grinned before turning back around, still trying figure this out.

He was continuing to think of how this happened, when the bell rang, the pink hedgehog was the first one out the door. Sonic, first shocked, then grabbed his stuff, and without thinking, ran after her.

•••••••••

She had to get out of there, she had just gotten the most attention she ever had in years. This, was not good, she knew that he would show up if she didn't get there. She blamed herself for going up there, she should've said no, now she was gonna get it. But, a blue hedgehog did notice her after years, she did not know what would happen and was then he consionsence thinking,

'He'll come back! Yes, you can have your friends back, and be happy again.'

Then herself side thought back, 'No, no he won't, besides, I'll get left out again. This will only become a cycle, I would come back to here. I dont want that happen again.'

'No it won't happen you need to believe, what happened to the Amy who always had smile on her face, you need to come back.' Her consionsence telling her.

Amy then thought back, 'That Amy is gone, she was left behind, This Amy, is now a girl who cares for herself, I do NOT want to get hurt just stop I'll think more after school.'

'But-'

Her think was cut off by something pulling her in, then bashed her into the lockers, Amy grunted in pain and looked up to see a green hedgehog, Scourge.

He was the 2nd most popular kid in school, the first being Sonic of course. He was like most bad boys and didn't wear his uniform, instead he wore a black leather jacket, with no shirt underneath to show off his scars on his chest, and black leather jeans with chains hanging out.

'Nice one, and it had to be him.' she thought to herself.

"Hey babe." He said with a smirk. The pink hedgehog looked away not saying anything, and leaned in closer to the lockers, trying to not be so close.

"Awww, still ignoring me?" He smirked as used his free hand to grab her chin and to make it face him, "Saw you get all the attention today in class. Not such of a bright idea huh?" He then moved her bangs out of her face about to punch her right eye.

Amy closed her eyes, ready for the blow, then heard someone yell,

"Hey!"

Amy was shocked by the voice, no one had EVER stood up for her. Not after 5 years, and the fact that it wasn't just a voice, the was a voice that the pink hedgehog studied even harder then her math homework. Trying to look at who the voice followed by, wondering if her ears heard correctly but, the popular green hedgehog, instead of listening, blew it out. The pink hedgehog grunted from the unexpected pain. Then when she was relised dropped to the ground.

Her glasses her broken and didn't have much vision in her eyes, all she could see was two big blurs, one green, one blue, they were yelling at each other and she couldn't make out what they were saying, soon the green blur ran off.

The blue one turned to her and something, she was about to reply, trying to stand up to then dropping herself and blacking out.  
-


End file.
